February Daily Drabbles
by Relativity1953
Summary: More random, unconnected drabbles, this time about "firsts". One per day, though not posted daily; true drabbles at 100 words a piece.
1. drabbles 1 to 4

2.1.10

**first**: cup of coffee

He'd been up late. Taking care of Sammy – checking homework, making dinner, putting him to bed – plus tidying up and doing research for Dad took longer than he'd planned. He abandoned his own homework after startling awake a third time.

He set his alarm ahead to finish his math and history – couldn't afford the school calling while Dad was away. Starting the coffee out of sleepy habit, he decided to give it a try when it finished brewing. Hot, bitter, but his eyelids weren't quite so heavy. Two cups later, Dean was ready for whatever the day threw at him.

* * *

2.2.10

**first**: freedom-envy

He watched on with envy as the boys, a few years older than Sam himself, unlocked their bicycles from the rack and walked them out to the edge of the elementary school courtyard. As each boy hopped on his own set of wheels and waved goodbye to the others, each of them zipping off in different directions, Sam watched and imagined. Owning his own bike, being able to ride his own bike with such grace and speed – it symbolized a sort of freedom to the eight-year-old. A happy freedom he knew he would ever be able to have.

* * *

2.3.10

**first**: bottle of beer

He'd had stronger – twice. Dad had stitched him back together and told him to take a few swigs of Jack for the pain. But this was different – this was just Dean and Dad and a job well done.

He didn't even have to ask. Dad just looked over and offered like he knew what Dean was thinking – probably did. They sat on the back porch in near-silence, just the sounds of dogs snoring, and watched the sun come up while Bobby and Sam slept. It was just Dean and Dad and the warmth of winning to fight another day.

* * *

2.4.10

**first**: time the baby kicked

She asked the doctor, the nurse, the other women in the waiting area what it would feel like. After all, she knew something was going on inside there – maybe the baby had already been kicking and she just didn't realize. Each time, each person said the same thing: you'll know when it happens. But, no one could describe how it would feel.

And now she knew why. It was indescribable, yet unmistakable. The feeling of movement in her belly, the pushes and pokes so different from external jabs, yet somewhat similar. It was real... and beyond anything she could imagine.


	2. drabbles 5 to 9

2.5.10

**first**: Earthquake

Sam was well-acquainted with unnatural occurrences. Yet, when the ground began to tremble, he was struck speechless. He mindlessly looked around at the books falling from library shelves, the people scurrying this way and that. His training kicked in and he began thinking of possible supernatural causes of such widespread destruction.

"Drop, cover, hold on," a voice from below said as a slender but strong arm grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him under the sturdy table at which he had been sitting. Following instructions, Sam chanced a glance at the girl next to him.

She smiled, "I'm Jess."

* * *

2.6.10

**first**: time Sam was mistaken for the older brother

"You know, it doesn't mean anything."

"..."

"It was just a simple mistake."

"..."

"Dude, really? You're not talking to me now? You're just going to sit there and drive and ignore me?"

"..."

"Well, that's fine, Dean. Give me the silent treatment. Way to prove you're the older brother. Very mature."

"..."

"Oh, come on!"

"..."

"You know, it's just a kid thing. Little kids don't really get the concept of age very well. They just know that their parents are older than them... and they equate height with age. Taller is older. And, well, I'm just taller than you are."

"Shut up, Sam."

* * *

2.7.10

**first**: exorcism

Dad made them both practice the ritual for more than a week. Dean had it down pretty well, but Sam was having troubles. The Latin did not flow from him the way it did for Dad and Dean. But, Sam was just there to hold the bags and hand out weapons, the back-up back-up, making the whole thing was irrelevant anyway.

Now, with Dad barely conscious (much less coherent) and Dean dangling feet from the ground by a ghost gripping his windpipe, Sam was their last line of defense. And for the first time, the Latin flowed melodiously.

* * *

2.8.10

**first**: time John found Dean in Sam's crib

He wanted to comfort his boys but he couldn't. He wasn't even strong enough to pull himself out of his own despair, how could he keep Sammy from crying, get Dean to start talking again?

Finishing the bottle in his hand, John stood to check on the boys. Sammy had been crying nearly non-stop since Mary had died – was murdered – and John was suddenly aware of the silence surrounding him. In the crib, he found Sammy and Dean sleeping peacefully, curled together. And for the first time since that awful night, John thought that they might survive after all.

* * *

2.9.10

**first**: time Dean woke up in a hospital bed

The brightness hurt his eyes, and they weren't even open. So, Dean kept them closed and tried to remember what had happened. He'd been hunting with Dad and Sammy... a ghost... no, two. In a cemetery... no, a private graveyard behind a crumbling estate. He was digging with Dad... no, with Sammy, Dad was digging the other grave. They reached the decrepit coffins and... and...

Why didn't he remember? Did they finish the hunt? Were Dad and Sammy OK?

Struggling to lift leaden eyelids, he found Dad and Sam, faces bruised, scratched, tear-streaked, telling him everything was all right.


	3. drabbles 10 to 15

2.10.10

**first**: time Sammy wished upon a star

Sammy liked to pretend that the first star he saw in the night sky was Mommy smiling down on him. He would lay in bed and look out the window and have make-believe conversations with Mommy – in his head so that he kept quiet – and tell her all about his day. Sammy always had better dreams after he talked to Mommy.

But tonight was different. Tonight, Dean was in the special 'spital bed and he wasn't waking up even when Daddy asked him to. Tonight, instead of just talking, Sammy asked his Mommy-star to make Dean all better.

* * *

2.11.10

**first**: time Dean got a fake credit card back in the mail

At first Dean filled out the credit card applications to practice his letters then threw them out. A few years later, while living in another house and getting junk mail, Dean filled them out because he was bored. Sometimes making up joke names, like 'Ben Down' and 'Stan Dupp' and 'Rick Line', other times using the last names of people in his favorite bands. When he noticed he could send in applications without a stamp, he started mailing them because... well, why not?

"Dean, son, who is Lee Nover and why do we have a credit card in his name?"

* * *

2.12.10

**first**: time Dean had pie

Of course Dad found a house in Michigan in the winter. Couldn't get a hotel or apartment without the hassle of shoveling the driveway and sidewalk. And the lady next door's driveway and sidewalk. Because their driveways connected and there really wasn't that much extra sidewalk. And the lady was, like, super old. If he happened to only shovel while her curtains were still drawn, that was purely coincidence.

Somehow she found out, insisting on paying for his services. When he refused money, she handed over a still-steaming apple pie. Dean had never tasted anything better in his life.

* * *

2.13.10

**first**: time Sam's puppy eyes didn't work on his brother

What? Sure, there were times he didn't want to do his homework or go to sleep at bedtime – and it didn't matter how big and glassy his eyes got or how far his lower lip stuck out – Dean would make him, always making homework a game or reading one more book. This, Sam couldn't believe.

He looked pleadingly at Dad, like Dad was the cool big brother and Dean was the mean father. But Dad stepped back, shaking his head, wordlessly telling Sam that he wanted no part in the discussion. He looked at Dean for one final plea.

"No."

* * *

2.14.10

**first**: visit to Bobby's

The drive was long, boring; flatlands, endless dirt roads. They were thinking Dad literally drove to Nowhere when the run-down salvage yard came into view. The Impala pulled to a stop in a dust cloud that hovered until they reached the front door.

"Boys, this is Mr Singer."

Bobby – he said – led them to a den overstuffed with books, where Sammy lingered. Then, the kitchen table held Latin scrolls; they lost John. Finally, Bobby led Dean out the back to a yard housing cars, parts, tools. Bobby's place was the closest thing to Heaven the Winchesters had ever seen.

* * *

2.15.10

**first**: time Sammy saw a clown

Robby was turning five and having a party at McDonald's – Sammy's invitation read. Dean found some Legos at the bargain store, wrapping them in Sunday comics. Sammy taped up the edges. All the kids got a Happy Meal with a toy. And, there was a tree with a happy smile that talked when you pushed the button on its nose.

It was so much fun! Until the cake - with red and yellow frosting balloons - was brought forward. As everyone started to sing Happy Birthday and a man with a big, red mouth jumped out from a door right behind Sammy.


	4. drabbles 16 to 20

2.16.10

**first**: time Dean drove the Impala

Dean knew Dad's Chevy would one day be his. Not that he imagined Dad with another car, he just couldn't see himself driving anything else.

He didn't think it would happen so soon. Fourteen, back-up, hunt goes sideways. They ended the spirit, but not before Dad got thrown all around. Dean's moment of proud accomplishment – salting down and lighting up the bones – was quickly marred by groans.

Dad got back to the car with Dean as his crutch but his right leg was really messed up. Dean got his first driving lesson while Dad bound his leg, grunting instructions.

* * *

2.17.10

**first**: time Sam hunted at Stanford

I came to college to get away from this life, Sam thought while waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He might have hated 95 percent of the lifestyle, but he knew the signs of a vengeful spirit when he saw them and there was no way he could turn a blind eye while people were hurt or killed.

Later, while showering away the graveyard grime, he thought about calling Dad - hoping to prove he could take care of himself; yet worried Dad would see it as a sign, call him lucky, not be proud the way Sam always wished.

* * *

2.18.10

**first**: time John checked on Sam at Stanford

Just because he gave that damned ultimatum, said _never come back_, didn't mean Sam wasn't his son anymore – there was no way to cut the kid from his heart. No reason he could or would.

He was just worried, scared. They knew what was out there waiting in the dark and Sam was vulnerable without back-up. They all were.

So, he slipped away from Dean under the guise of doing research. Shocked and awed, he spied the kid taking out a vengeful spirit on his own. Like so many times in the boy's life, he was proud of Sammy.

* * *

2.19.10

**first**: time Dean checked on Sam at Stanford

Just because Dad severed ties with Sam didn't mean that Dean wanted to cut contact as well. He'd spent his life looking after the kid, caring for him. Parent, protector, sibling, and friend – that didn't suddenly stop because Sam and Dad were too stubborn (too alike) to get along.

They were hunting a group of revenants near enough and Dean took the opportunity to check on his brother under the pretense of going out and 'earning' some money. He found Sam sitting in a bar with a few other kids. The smiles and laughter coming from his brother was bittersweet.

* * *

2.20.10

**first**: time Sam recognized his family's work on the news while at Stanford

Sam didn't care how the local newscasters tried to spin the story, they were talking about revenants plain and simple. The case was part of the reason he'd gone out with his friends the other night – they were going out anyway and Sam, at least, knew what to look for and how to protect them all. He also had a lot of fun, too.

As the reporter spoke of agents Henry Gondorff and Johnny Hooker – who were strangely unavailable for interview at this time – Sam smirked. He wondered if Dad even knew how Dean came up with their fake names.


	5. drabbles 21 to 28

2.21.10

**first**: day of school (before Mary died)

Dean was ready. He was a big boy – Mommy and Daddy told him so. He was a big brother – Sammy looked up to him. And, he was starting preschool.

He was bursting with excited energy and giggled when Mommy winked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Here we are, sweetie," Mommy smiled. "You ready?"

"Yep," he grinned, bouncing out of his seatbelt. He hugged Mommy and the front seat with a big squeeze. "Love you."

Then, he leaned over, giving his brother a kiss on the forhead. The baby smiled up at him.

"Bye Sammy. Love you. See you later."

* * *

2.22.10

**first**: day of school (after Mary died)

Dean wasn't ready. They'd expect him to speak but he couldn't find the words anymore. He wanted to be brave but wasn't sure he could.

"We're here, Ace," Daddy tried for encouraging. "Ready?"

He wanted to stay with Daddy and Sammy, make sure they were safe, wouldn't disappear while he was away. He wanted everything to be OK again but knew it never would be.

With everything running through his head and churning in his stomach, he couldn't even answer. He looked at Sammy – as if committing every detail to memory. Then, slowly left the car and headed towards school.

* * *

2.23.10

**first**: day of school – Sam

Sammy was ready. He was a big boy – Daddy and Dean told him so. He was starting preschool. He was going to be just like his big brother.

"Here we are, boys," Daddy said, the preschool and elementary being next door to one another.

They got out of the car, Dean taking Sammy's hand, and Daddy rumbled away.

"You ready, Sammy?" Dean asked quietly as they reached the big red door of Sammy's new school.

"Yep," he grinned, let go of Dean's hand, and then threw his little arms around his big brother. "Bye Dean. Love you. See you later."

* * *

2.24.10

**first**: time Dean didn't want to change schools

Usually he didn't care. Usually he was ready to move on. Usually he couldn't wait to get out of a school, town, state.

This time, though, without even trying, he made a couple of good friends. The kind of friends that want to hang out and are interested in what you have to say. The kind of friends that had your back no matter what.

Usually he was looked at with wary curiosity. Usually no one wanted to be friends with the weird new kid. Usually no one cared.

But this time, Dean could imagine having a good life here.

* * *

2.25.10

**first**: time Sam did want to change schools

Usually he hated having to leave. He hated leaving the friends he made and the teachers he liked and the place he hoped would be home.

This time, though, it was all backwards. For the first time, nobody smiled at him – not even the teacher. No one wanted to sit beside or talk to him.

Usually he enjoyed school – it was the only _normal_ he ever got. Usually he liked learning new things, meeting new people.

But this time, Sam felt unwanted, like his mere presence was a disturbance. For the first time, he was a freak among regular people.

* * *

2.26.10

**first**: time Dean failed to save a child

John had given and been given the _you can't save everyone_ speech and knew firsthand that it was worthless, useless, just words to fill the depressive silence. He wouldn't do that to Dean. The boy didn't need it.

Dean needed to get past all the _if I had been a little faster_, or _stronger_, or _better_ thoughts on his own and no pointless platitudes from his father would help. It was hard enough to lose an innocent but John knew that Dean – cocky, macho, sarcastic Dean – had a soft spot in his heart for children.

He would just need time.

* * *

2.27.10

**first**: anniversary of Mary's death

It'd taken some time before John was able to function again after Mary's death, and longer before he started to resemble (at least a shell of) the man he once was. He was moving not on but forward. His boys needed their father and he was doing the best he could. He had lost his role as husband but took on that of an investigator.

It had been nearly a year since he promised himself to find out what happened to his wife. And now, with the anniversary of her passing, he was filled with sorrow and a stronger determination.

* * *

2.28.10

**first**: time John had to look up at Sam

Maybe he'd been a little mean. Maybe this was punishment for laughing when Dean noticed his brother was fifteen and level with him. And Sam was still growing.

If John believed in such nonsense, he might think Sam reached gigantic proportions out of spite – the kid always hated being the baby of the family. Eighteen years old and he could literally look down his nose at them.

Strangely, the fact that he and Dean were still bigger than tall, skinny Sam made John feel better. If Sammy out-sized them in bulk... well, he didn't want to think about it.


End file.
